


Marauders Halloween series 2k14

by paranomasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomasia/pseuds/paranomasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow their own lives seem scarier than the stories, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one: James’ Pumpkin-Spiced Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!](http://www.pocketpadfoot.tumblr.com/)

The morning air was cool against his face as he turned with a wide grin to his team. They didn’t seem to be sharing his enthusiasm for early morning practices, but then again he reckoned they might also be annoyed about the laps he had them run to warm up, while he’d been nursing a can of coffee with Sirius on the bleachers. Said boy was still sitting on the bleachers, wrapped warmly in the fluffy scarf James’ mom had knitted him last year, smoke surrounded his form as he worked his way through his packet of cigarettes. Peter seated next to him with the largest cup of cocoa milk he probably could bribe the House Elves to get him, the newspaper on his lap. Remus wasn’t anywhere in sight, and James let himself scan the bleachers one more time before he brought his attention back to the glowering team. 

“Alright! Good morning, my favourite people in the entire world.”

“Don’t let Black hear you.” Marlene said, her head leaning on Emmeline’s shoulder. She yawned so largely that James had to resist the urge to throw something in it - the voice in his head that sounded a lot like McGonagall told him it wouldn’t be a very Captain-like thing to do - and glared at him. “Potter, I hate your guts enough as it is already, can we get on with the training so I can go and stuff myself with all the pumpkin flavoured food in the world?”

There was a round of agreeing murmur, and James couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Guys, come on, it’s Quidditch. Fun!”

“This isn’t Quidditch.” Amira flicked her long braid over her shoulder and leant her chin on her broom, pout firmly in place on her face. It was such a cute sight James temporarily forget what she was talking about until she huffed. “This is torture.”

Another murmur, and this really wouldn’t do. He raised his hands placatingly, and waited for everyone to quiet down. “I know you don’t like morning practices, but I also know that we have a big match against Ravenclaw in only a week and if we lose I’m sure McGonagall will never write me a letter of recommendation and you know I really want to be an Auror.”

“So we have to practice so you can become an Auror?” Emmeline cracked her neck and raised an eyebrow. “That does hardly seem right.”

“You have to practice because you love me.” James flashed her a bright smile, which only grew larger when she rolled her eyes. “And because I spent weeks preparing today’s training and it’s going to be awesome.” He raised his wand, and watched with pride as the large basket flew towards them, landing in front of his team with a soft _thud_.

Everyone stared in silence for a while, until Amira said, disbelief tainting her words, “You were preparing pumpkins for weeks?” 

James beamed at her. “Not just pumpkins.” He picked a small pumpkin from the pile and threw it in the air. “These are exploding pumpkins.” Exactly on cue, the pumpkin exploded with a bang, showering them all in its intestines. “We’re using these instead of the regular balls today.”

“COOL!” Marlene pushed her way to the front, and grabbed a large pumpkin. “I’m gonna cover you all in pumpkin goo.” She jumped on her broom and pushed herself off the ground with a grin.

James watched her go, urging the others to follow her. It wasn’t before long before the quiet air was filled with bangs and yelps, pieces of pumpkin flying literally everywhere. Sirius and Peter were cheering from the bleachers, their applause a steady background for the pumpkin fireworks. James let out a content sigh, swinging his leg over his own broom and pushing himself off as well. “Best idea ever.”

 

“This was the worst idea ever.”

“I promise it really doesn’t look that bad.” Sirius said, lifting the icepack away from James’ cheek and checking the damage. “It’s not worse than any of the ones Remus gets.”

“That’s really not that much of a consolation.” Remus said, over his plate of scrambled eggs, and James groaned, dropping his head in his arms and wincing at the stab of pain that sent through his face. “Oww.”

“At least you don’t need to dress up today.” Peter poured himself more chocolate milk, and took a large bite of toast.

“Always looking on the bright side, aren’t you, Pete.” Sirius said cheerfully. James lifted his head again when his friend insistingly kept tapping the icepack against his head. “There’s my good Jamie, look how brave you are.”

“You are such a house wife, Sirius.”

“Fuck you, Remus, I’d take pride in being a house wife.”

“You’d be the best house wife.” James agreed, moaning as the coolness of the ice took away some of the pain in his cheek. “Merlin, it hurts.”

“Thanks for the amazing training, Potter!” Marlene patted his shoulder as she passed him, a grin firmly on her face. “I really do love pumpkins. Happy Halloween!”

James would be offended that his friends ducked their heads in laughter, but even he couldn’t deny that it had probably been a funny sight, for all that his face looked like a raw steak right now. “Happy Halloween to you too, McPumpkin.”

“You know it.”

 


	2. Part two: Sirius’ Biggest Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!]()
> 
> About this chapter: tw mention of gore, mention of dysfunctional family

Defense against the Dark Arts was probably one of Sirius’ favourite classes. Not the theory classes - though those were alright, he knew most of that by heart already - but the practical sessions were definitely something to look forward to. It was a bonus that they had the class together with the Slytherins, so that he could have an excuse to hex them and even get credit for it.  Truly, it was a remarkable class.

As they waited for the professor to arrive, he leant back in his chair and started twirling a lock of hair around his fingers. He pulled it gently, crossing his eyes to get a better look at the dark strands. It had been cut a couple months ago, but it was already reaching his shoulders again, and he really liked the way the soft waves felt against his neck. Maybe by summer it would be long enough to braid it, and he could maybe ask Mrs. Potter to dye it so he could pretend to be David Bowie. From the corner of his eye, he saw Remus glance at him, so he quickly dropped the hair and threw him a grin. Remus rolled his eyes and lifted his hand to grab a strand of his own hair, twirling it with an overly dramatic air. It was obviously meant to be mocking of Sirius, but he figured that imitation was the most sincere form of flattery, and just batted his eyelashes at his friend.

“Stop the flirting already.” Peter groaned, and threw a wad of parchment at Remus. It fell to the floor before even reaching him, and Sirius appreciated the way Remus’ lip twitched as if he was about to laugh, but instead just gave Peter a neutral look that obviously said he was doubting Peter’s aiming abilities. Sirius let out a gasp and turned to Peter, making sure that his hair was hanging elegantly in front of his eyes. “Don’t be jealous, Peter, darling. You know you are the only one for me.”

“I thought I was the only one for you.” James threw his bag down on the desk and sank into his chair. “You big slut.”

“You of all people should know how fickle my affections are.” Sirius replied easily, as he turned back to the front. “What took you so long, Prongsie?”

“Went to bring the ice pack back.” James poked his own cheek and winced. “Got some cream to put on it instead but it fucking reeks.”

“Not much different than usual, then, is it.”

“Ha-fucking-ha, Black, I will put it in your shampoo.”

“Bite me, Potter.”

“Ask Remus.”

“You leave me out of this.” Remus’ voice had a warning tone to it, and as if it was completely justified, he kicked Sirius under the table.

“Ow!” Sirius yelped, “Hey, James said that, not me!”

“I’m sure you deserved a kick for something you did today.” Remus said solemnly, and turned back to staring at his fingernails like they were suddenly going to sprout claws in the middle of class. “It’s Halloween, after all.”

Sirius considered that for a moment, and then frowned. “What is that supposed to…”

“Good morning, class!” Professor Potiron chirped, and slammed the door shut with her usual fervour. She hopped her way to the front of the class, and smiled widely at them. “I hope you all had a refreshing night’s sleep and a wonderful morning so far.”

There was some sort of agreeing murmur going through the class, and Sirius turned to give James a sweet smile, and chuckled when all he got was a flipped finger.

“Excellent! Well, as you all might have deduced from the giant floating pumpkins in the hallways, today is Halloween, and so I figured I would get something a bit more exciting for today.” 

This seemed the kickstart the still sleepy students, because all of a sudden everyone was completely silent and focused on the professor. She beamed at them, and pointed at the small and dark chest that was pushed against the furthest wall. “As almost every year, we have been visited by some Boggarts again, and I thought it would be fun to just let it loose and see what you all come up with to face your fears. Kind of like visiting a Muggle Haunted House, right?”

“Ohhh’s” and “Ahhh’s” filled the air, and Sirius leant forward in interest. Boggarts were easy, third year material, perhaps, but there was something in Potiron’s voice that made Sirius think that there was something more to it. Remus seemed to agree, a frown pulling his eyebrows together as he stared at the chest.

“I can see that some students have already noticed something.” Potiron continued, giving Remus a smile that seemed reserved for him only. “Mr. Lupin?”

“It’s not making any noise even though it’s locked up.” Remus said, eyes still glued to the chest. “Usually they’re banging away and this one is…” He paused, hesitating, his mouth hanging open slightly and an expression on his face Sirius recognised as thoughtful. “Disturbingly quiet.”

Peter yelped, and the rest of the class seemed to hold their breath as they stared at the chest as if only seeing it for the first time.

Then one Slytherin - Sirius didn’t bother to check who - piped up, “ _Why_  is it not making any noise then, Professor?”

“So glad you asked.” Potiron clasped her hands together and gave the class a pleased expression. “We are dealing with a very rare and quite interesting kind of Boggart. Regular Boggarts are intent on bringing out our worst fears, the things that scare us when they would jump out of the dark. This one however…” She made her way to the chest and patted it gently. “Is more interested in the darker corners of your psyche. Which is why I chose to have this class with the sixth years!”

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Peter asked, eyeing the chest nervously. “If that thing is going to go into my.. I don’t know, dark parts of my mind, then…”

“You have no dark parts in your mind, Pete.” Sirius said, giving his friend his best look of mocking reassurance. “It’s probably just filled with how much you like cream cheese.”

The tension that had seemed to linger in the class dissipated, being replaced with laughter instead and James held out his hand for a high five, which Sirius gladly smacked his own hand against.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Potiron said, though her own smile was still firmly in place. If we want everyone to have a turn, we really have to get started now. Who would like to go first?”

Sirius turned to James, who shook his head and pointed at his face. “I’m injured, mate, my darker psyche will increase this headache.” He shrugged apologetically.

Sirius nodded, and drummed his hands on his desk while getting up. “I’ll go first.”

“Feeling the need to emphasise your bravery, Black?” Malfoy sneered, but Sirius ignored him and jumped over the front row of desks, making his way towards the chest. He adjusted his position and pulled his wand out with a flourish, making colourful sparks shoot from the tip. “Ready when you are, Professor.”

“Can you tell us what we’re about to see, Mr. Black?”

Sirius glanced up from the chest to Potiron’s face, and gave her a charming smile. “I do really despise snakes.” He could hear James’ snort, and his smile widened.

She merely nodded, and unlocked the chest, throwing it open.

As expected, a long, thick snake slithered out of the chest, its body gleaming in the sunlight streaming in from the windows. Sirius lazily watched as it got closer, ignoring the full-body shiver he felt as the animal bared its teeth at him. Sirius took a deep, steadying breath and raised his wand, focusing on the image of a colourful slinky as the spell bubbled up in his throat. Before he could utter it, however, the image of the snake flickered, going in and out of focus as if he was looking at it through a clouded window. “What the…” He started, lowering his wand. The snake looked at him and tilted his head to the side, its tongue hanging out of its mouth. Then the snake let out a cackle, and the familiar voice made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.  _“Oh, Sirius.”_

His eyes widened, and he felt his grip on his wand weaken when the image of the snake distorted, stretched and shrunk until it was his mother standing in front of him, shaking her head in disapproval.

_“Your father and I are so disappointed.”_

Sirius stared at her, at the familiar face, her words as much of a stab now as they were so many years ago. He steadied himself, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before raising his wand. “Riddiku…”

The image distorted again, and it was his father now, large and intimidating in the soft green robes he preferred at home, a perfect contradiction.  _“How dare you raise your wand at me, in the house of our ancestors…”_

“Oh, fuck you.” Sirius spat, though his heart was hammering in his chest and he wasn’t sure when the rest of the room had become this blurry. He was vaguely aware of some commotion behind him, but all he knew right now was that he was just so angry, and he had to get this over with. “R-riddikulus!”

The spell seemed to confuse his father, but then he snorted.  _“Can’t even perform a simple spell, is that what they’ve been teaching you in that traitor house?”_

“I’m not afraid of you.” Sirius tried again, his wand high as he imagined the robes turning into grass that he could stomp on. “Riddikulus!”

The robes did turn to grass, as he had wished for, but instead of revealing the room again, he was suddenly on the Quidditch field. He turned around, sure he must just have somehow teleported himself outside, and then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw James lying on the grass, back towards him. Sirius frowned, and started walking towards him. “James?”

As if on cue, James rolled on his back, and Sirius couldn’t help the loud cry that escaped him at the sight of James’ mangled face, the one thing making him recognisable the messy black hair. Sirius gasped, sinking to his knees and reaching for James’ shirt. There was a bang behind him, and something that sounded an awful lot like a chicken, but Sirius didn’t turn around, just grabbed hold of James and pulled him closer, the ball in his chest growing larger until he felt he couldn’t breathe.

_“You did that, you know.”_ Remus’ voice said into his ear, cold and cruel as it never usually was.  _“You did this, because you couldn’t stop yourself, could you?”  
_ “I didn’t.”  
 _“But you did.”_ Peter said, crouching down next to him and poking James’ leg.  _“You had to live up to your name, didn’t you? Couldn’t escape the Black mania, and here you are.”_  

Sirius swallowed, his hand looking for his wand. He had to stop this. He couldn’t find it, he couldn’t find his wand.

“RIDDIKULUS!”

The field grew blurry, James’ form slowly disappearing and then Sirius wasn’t sitting on the grass anymore, but was back in the classroom, James very much alive and crouched in front of him, Remus helping Potiron guide the Boggart back into its chest, and Peter standing on top of a desk, half transformed into a large chicken. Sirius stared at him, then back to James, who was wide-eyed and panicked looking.

“I’m so sorry.” Potiron’s voice said distantly, and Sirius was vaguely aware of her hand on his shoulder. “I hadn’t thought it would be this strong, Mr. Black, are you.. Can.. Maybe you can escort him to the Hospital Wing, yes, thank you Mr. Potter, I’ll turn Mr. Pettigrew back to normal - wonderful distraction there, Mr. Pettigrew, really threw off that.. Next week… Boggart…” Sirius didn’t really catch any more of her explanation before they were out of the classroom and his sight turned black.


	3. Part three: Remus’ Unfortunate Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!]()

“Are you sure you don’t want some Firewhiskey, Moony?”

“It’s been a while since I’ve been this positive I didn’t want anything, thank you, James.” Remus replied crisply, eyeing the bottle in suspicion. “It won’t make me drunk anyway, so what’s the use.”

“You’re going against the spirit of our Lord and Saviour Henry Halloween.” Sirius slurred, taking the bottle from James and putting it against his lips for another sip.

“Who is Henry Halloween?” Peter piped up, from where he was splayed on the floor of their dormitory, amidst the small mountain of pillows and covers they’d gathered from all over Gryffindor tower. Somewhere, Remus thought vaguely, first years were panicking at their lack of bedding.

“No one, Pete, Sirius is just hallucinating again.”

“Mate, that only happened once.”

“Yeah, you’d think you’d learn.”

“Fuck off, Prongs. But really, Remus, you’re no fun when you’re the only sober one.” Sirius crawled up, giving Remus an openmouthed grin. Remus was pretty sure he could see what Sirius had for dinner - mostly Firewhiskey spiked pudding. “Y’know, for Christmas, we’ll make you some wolfsbane infused wodka, how does that sound?”

“Like it will kill me.” Remus said dryly, and Sirius - bless him - nodded, obviously not listening.

“Exactly, you will be very, very drunk in the name of Father Christmas.” He fell back on the pillows, tugging Peter closer to him for a hug. “Halloween is also about hugs, just so you know.”

“Pretty sure it’s about scary things.”

“Hugs can be scary.” Peter said, trying to pull away from Sirius choke-hold. “Especially from Sirius, get off me, Padfoot, Merlin, you’re so heavy and reek of alcohol.”

“You wound me!” Sirius cried dramatically. James snorted, and took the bottle away from Sirius and Peter, making sure they wouldn’t injure themselves as they rolled around on the pillows, laughing and huffing. He crawled over to Remus, and dumped himself in a pile of long limbs next to him. He sighed, trying to arrange himself more comfortably, and let his head lean against Remus’ shoulder. For all James had grown a lot in the last couple months, he was still a firm head shorter than Remus, and it was moments like these Remus was acutely aware of his height. 

“You alright there, Moony?” James said, soft enough that only the two of them could hear it. He sounded surprisingly sober for someone who had finished almost half a bottle of Firewhisky in the last thirty minutes, the only indicator the lack of emphatic hand movements. “You don’t really look in the mood for a party tonight.”

It didn’t come as a surprise that James had noticed Remus’ distant demeanour. His friend could be too observant for his own good, in Remus’ humble opinion. If only he was this attentive when it came to History of Magic, Remus would have a much less harder time explaining Goblin Wars around exam time.

“I’m fine.” Remus mumbled back, focusing his gaze on the cuddle-struggle that was still going on. He’d break it up soon, but it was nice to see Sirius this comfortable with physical attention for once. “Just… After all the shit that already happened today… Someone left the Prophet in the bathroom.”

James was quiet for a long moment, and then he sighed sympathetically. ”The updates on the laws concerning the beast division.” It wasn’t a question, and Remus narrowed his eyes.

“You knew?”

“My dad sent me an owl about them.” James muttered apologetically, turning so he could look up at Remus. “Those laws haven’t passed yet, though.”

Remus couldn’t help the snort that escaped from his nose. “Those kind of laws always do.”

James hummed. “Alright, well, even if they pass, that division is so completely unorganised it will probably take years to start utilising them.”

“They aren’t unorganised in checking up on me.” Remus grumbled in annoyance, and flicked James’ nose. “Friendly reminders that I’m still on the list, yes, thank you, I am very aware I am still a werewolf, i don’t need an official letter for that.”

“I don’t know, Moony, you might just want to stay out in the school one full moon and maybe eat all the official exam papers.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Who’s tempting Remus?” James and Remus turned their heads to see Peter, sitting on top of an alarmingly unconscious Sirius, giving them the most innocent inquiring expression. When they didn’t reply, he glanced down at Sirius, shrugging. “I think one of the pillows was induced with a sleeping potion. He fell down face forward and I only turned him on his back.”

James and Remus exchanged looks, and then shrugged as well. James got up to get his wand and wake Sirius, and Remus leant back against the bed, feeling relieved he had been able to spill what had been on his mind. He watched James tap Sirius on the forehead, hovering close over his face and whispering something about a true love’s kiss when Sirius opened his eyes and stared at him, before they both burst out laughing and almost knocked their heads together.

Their laughter was infectious, and Remus felt a smile creep up his face as he watched them, his fingers and toes starting to curl as he considered pros and cons for only a second before he pounced forward, smacking into his friends and landing into the heap of pillows. They were quickly joined by Peter, who let out a war cry and landed op top of James’ face. It was all a blur of pillows, feathers and covers then, and Remus was the first one to throw in the towel, flopping back on the soft floor. He was almost immediately joined by Sirius, who butted his head against Remus’ arm until he lifted it so Sirius could wurm his way against his side, panting heavily. Remus gave in to the urge to pat his head, making him laugh and close his eyes, mouth dropping open comically as he imitated Padfoot’s relaxed posture. James was the next to lie down, and Peter was pulled down with him, allowing it with only a little yelp of protest.

They lay in silence for a while, the only noises their heavy panting and Peter’s occasional little wheeze which Remus was positive would be cured with a Muggle inhaler.

“This was the weirdest Halloween we ever had.” James finally said, breaking through the silence with a sigh. “We didn’t even actually do anything.”

“It was exhausting enough without having to plan any pranks.” Remus reasoned, pointedly turning a glance at Sirius, who had, for all intents and purposes, fallen asleep. Which was probably for the best. Thinking back about the Boggart made the back of his neck tingle. 

“Very true.” James agreed, with a large yawn, and settled more comfortable with his face on Peter’s stomach. He poked Sirius’ arm, but the boy didn’t even stir, his breathing even. Peter hummed thoughtfully, then added with a small grin in Remus’ direction, “We can always just pull a Halloween prank another day.”

“It’s not a Halloween prank if it’s not on Halloween, Wormy.”

“When have those kind of stupid rules ever stopped us? We are the Marauders, we’re above all rules.” His voice was confident, and Remus was eternally grateful that in the mess of unwanted emotional turmoil that was apparently the key-point of this year’s Halloween, they had Peter to pull them true.

“Thanks Pete”, was all he said, and James just nodded. The smile on Peter’s face was serene, as if he knew exactly what they were thinking.

James yawned. “Does anyone want to make the effort to move Sirius to his bed?” Remus and Peter exchanged a look, and then shook their heads.

“Didn’t think so.” James said, and grabbed for his wand, pointing at the light and mumbling “ _Nox_. Goodnight lads. Happy Halloween”.

“Happy Halloween.” Remus said, and snuggled deeper in the pillows - as much as he could without waking Sirius. “Don’t steal my covers.”

“Shut up, Moony.”

 


	4. Part four: Peter's Professional Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!](http://www.pocketpadfoot.tumblr.com/)

For all that Peter was considered the lesser of the four - he wasn’t going to pretend to not hear the girls snickering behind his back when he was walking alone, or the teachers suppressing the roll of their eyes - he was aware of the few very useful tricks he had up his sleeve.

For one, he had excellent connections both in and out the castle. Friends of friends of acquaintances of someone who’d once lived around the corner of his childhood home… It was a pretty impressive list. It was because of that that he had managed to stock up on several ingredients for the Marauders’ pranking, occasionally nicking Remus’ notebook to see how low they were on Dungbombs or exploding mice. Peter hummed to himself, adjusting the basket in his arms as he mentally went over the stuff he’d gathered in the box under his bed. He’d been hoping James would come up with a brilliant prank for Halloween, but as it was, Halloween had been a lot less fun than he’d been expecting, and his three friends had been so completely exhausted they hadn’t even hear him sneak out of the dormitory at 5 in the morning, to execute the plan he’d been thinking about all night.

The Fat Lady gave him a suspicious look as he arrived. “What are you doing up so early?”

Peter ignored her, his mind still set to other things. “Pineapple pie.”

She huffed, but swung open, revealing the Gryffindor room crowded with House Elves who were preparing for the day. How awful it must be to be awake this early every morning..

“Does Master Pettigrew wants us to stick around and help you with that, Sir?” A small voice piped up next to him. Peter looked down to see Minty, one of his personal favourite house elves - she made a killer apple pie - and smiled at her, shaking his head.

“I’m just surprising my mates, Minty. But I’ll make sure to call you if we need something, alright?”

She beamed back at him, and Peter had a flash of a future where he’d make enough money to buy Minty and have her around all the time. Then the image shifted to reveal himself, weighing about 300 pounds and unable to move. He shivered, and focused on the task at hand again.

When he entered the dormitory, the three other boys were still fast asleep. James, as usual, spread out over the mattress like some kind of four-legged octopus on the bed next to Peter’s. As he looked over to the other beds, he could see Sirius curled up in a corner of his bed, blankets around him in a way that made him resemble a Gryffindor burrito, and Remus, on his side, covers at his feet and the thin blanket loosely draped over his form. Seeing his friends like this, Peter wondered what he looked like when he was asleep, and if his friends also felt this strange warmth in their chest whenever they saw him in the mornings. He shrugged, and figured it was only a him-thing. He reached into the basket, an pulled out a piece of cake to shove in his mouth while he started to unload the basket, neatly placing plates on top of an extra sheet that he used to cover the floor. Next came large pumpkin buns (James), cinnamon rolls (also James), a variety of cheese (damnit), a large extra garlic-y salami which made him wince at the stench (but Sirius liked it), a pack of herbal tea (for Remus), more cake for him and James, and at last, a large thermos of coffee (for all of them, but mostly for Sirius). He admired his work, and nodded contently, deciding that this was exactly what he’d had in mind. He then dove under the bed and pulled out the large box, placing it on top of his mattress and checking the contents. Everything was still there, shimmering and practically sparkling with mischief. He felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine, and all of a sudden he couldn’t wait enough, didn’t care that it wasn’t even six and that Sirius would probably kick his face, but he jumped up and went to shake James awake.

  
To his surprise (and relief), Sirius didn’t kick him, only glared at him from inside his safe cave of covers. “What in Merlin’s name, Pete. It’s dark outside.”

Peter shrugged, and bounced back on his feet. “It’s always dark, Sirius, it’s autumn. Get up.”

Sirius groaned, but then he tilted his head, sniffing the air. “Is that coffee?”

Peter opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted Remus’ sleepy voice. “And tea? Did you teleport us to the Great Hall?” He sat up quickly, glancing around and sighing in relief when they weren’t, in fact, in the Great Hall.

“Why would I teleport you to the Great Hall?” Peter asked, confusion hitting him like a brick. “That seems useless.”

Remus smiled at him, and rubbed his eyes. “Nevermind, Pete. I’m still half asleep. What time is it?”

“Six.” Peter said happily, and three heads snapped towards him. “I HAVE MY REASONS.”

“Better be good reasons.” Sirius grumbled, shuffling to the side of the bed without letting go of his covers. “I need my beauty sleep.”

“All the sleep in the world won’t fix that face.” James said, his words coming out more like a yawn as he too, sat up. “Now, tell us what you… Is that breakfast?”

Remus turned his head in the direction James was looking, and stared.

“I knew I smelled coffee!” Sirius said, and before any of them could say anything else, he was seated on the floor, pouring himself a large cup.

James turned to Peter, a frown creasing his forehead. “You made us breakfast?”

Peter shrugged again. He wished they’d stop sounding so weirded out by the whole thing. “I didn’t technically make it. Just.. Got it from the kitchens, I did.”

“But you got it for us?” James asked again, and when Peter nodded, his face broke into a smile. “That’s ace! Thanks Pete!”

He flopped down next to Sirius, and all but grabbed the coffee from his hands. They bickered sleepily for a couple seconds, but then they were sipping their drinks in silence. It was almost idyllic.

“Why’d you do this?” Remus was looking at James and Sirius as well, but turned to Peter as he asked the question. “Breakfast is in a couple hours.”

Peter felt the familiar warmth creeping up his cheeks, and he quickly turned his head. “We missed Halloween breakfast. And you know, the entire day really sucked, as a whole, you know, what with James’ face and your grumpiness…” He trailed off sheepishly. “I just figured, we should have our own special day.”

Remus watched him intently as he moved towards the food and sat down himself, intent on not letting himself be thrown off his groove. “You should come eat too, Remus, I got you that awful tea you like.”

“It’s not awful,” Remus said, but sat down next to him and grabbed himself some food and a cup, before his eyes fell on one of the plates and he almost let out a moan. “Oh fuck me, are those pumpkin buns? Give me five.”

By the time the food was gone, Peter was sure he would be in a breakfast-induced coma for the rest of the day.

He flopped down on his back, and patted his stomach. “That was nice.”

“Very nice.” Sirius’ voice said from next to him. “Geez, Pete, now we know why we keep you arou.. OW.”

“What Sirius is trying to say,” James said, glaring at his friend, “is ‘thank you’.”

“You’re welcome.” Peter said, happiness dancing over his body like small faeries on midsummer night. He closed his eyes, letting the drowsiness wash over him. His plan had worked flawlessly. Those kind of plans were Peter’s favourite, aside from the ones where he managed to get away from iffy situations without detention. Those were just funny.

“Oi, Pete, what’s the box for?”

Those words triggered something in Peter’s brain. He sat up so fast he was sure - for just a second - he was gonna throw up, and turned to his friends, a wide, dangerous grin spreading over his face. “So you know how we didn’t actually get around to doing a Halloween prank this year? I talked to some of my friends, and in this baby…” He patted the box, “are all the ingredients we’ve been needing to execute Prank #79.”

James’ mouth dropped, and Sirius gaped at him. Even Remus seemed surprised.

“You’re kidding me.”

“I’m not!” Peter carefully lifted the box, and placed it in front of his friends, wiggling his fingers. “I’ve been locating them since the start of the school year.”

His friends opened the box, stared at the contents, and then back at Peter, who only shrugged again, and tried to hide his flush. “Happy Halloween?”


End file.
